Through Other's eyes
by Agent Aleu
Summary: BABIES! Who is it told by? Well your have to find that out on your own. NCIS Babies, how will that work out? Who are the parents? R
1. Chapter 1

Through Other Eyes ~

Chapter 1 Hello

(This is a Sequel to NCIS. You don't have to read it. Please I work super hard on this, R&R)

Hello, who I am doesn't matter yet. You ask why? Well I will tell you why but first listen. Who I am, where or what I am doesn't matter. Get comfy because it could take awhile. Where do I began? Okay here's a start, before my time. It all started in the year 2010. The whole NCIS team and Jenny, how do I know them? Please questions at the end.

Tim and Abby are together in Paris like Jenny, Gibbs and Tony and Ziva are. It started one night in Paris on a case, the team went there and they found Jenny. That's so shocking because she "was" dead. But they soon found out what all happened. She lived through the shooting, she changed her name and moved across the world. She never made any type of contact with them until Gibbs found her. Well that same day or night you may say. They went clubbing, so unlike the team. Because of Gibbs's rules, which I think was stupid. Because you can see plain as day, they loved each other. Well rule 12, yes there more then one. Rule 12 is never date a co-worker. Well they never broke that rule but let's say they went beyond it. They so found out, Jenny, Abby and Ziva were pregnant. Here's when it kicks off. 

Tony and McGee looked at each other and shook their heads slowly. Before they looked around, Gibbs was out of sight. He was driving his car, out of the parking lot.

"Where is he going?"

"I have no idea, Probe."

Tim rolled his eyes at the comment. Tony started walking away, McGee stood there in slight confusion. No one had no idea where Gibbs was going, maybe he didn't even know. But the fact was McGee was going to ask Abby to marry him. Was Tony going to ask his lover, same with Gibbs? Tony got into his car and sat there. He sighed deeply, lost in his thoughts. He heard a knock on the car door and his head snapped up. The younger agent was standing there staring at him. Tony rolled down his window.

"What, Probe?"

"I'm going to the mall, if Abby asks where I am. Tell her I had to run home or something. Please."

"You want me to lie for you?"

"No.. Say you don't know."

"And if she calls?"

"Tell her my phone is off."

"Lying, Again."

"Okay what ever Tony. Why did I even ask you."

McGee scoffed and turned around to walk away. Tony rolled his eyes and called.

"Fine, I will."

"Thanks."

McGee smiled and almost ran to his car. He started it up and sped away. Tony sighed and locked his car and got out. He looked around, he was the only man there with three pregnant women. He told himself, god help me. He walked to the elevator, it ding and opened. Ziva was standing there and looked at him. He smiled and got in, closing the doors.

"Hey?"

"I was just coming for you?"

"Why, you miss me already?"

"No.."

"Okay." He winked.

She rolled her eyes and looked down. Tony saw she looked like, she was in the blues. He lifted her chin up and smiled. She grinned and looked him in the eyes. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. Nothing mattered to them but each other at the moment. The elevator dinged and they snapped away from each other. They walked in the bullpen and Abby and Jenny were sitting at Timmy and Gibbs's desks. Tony took his seat quickly as Ziva did.

"Hey where is Jethro?"

"I don't know, Jenny."

"Where is Timmy?"

"I don't know, why you asking me this questions?"

"Well, Tony you where the last person who saw both of them."

"Well, Tony do you know anything?"

"Yes I do, Zee-vah."

"What?"

"That I need help."

"For what?" Abby asks.

"Well I'm the only man here with 3 crazily pretty women."

At Tony's comment which made all of them smile. Him and his Dinozzo charm. He was so whole of himself. Abby spun in the chair waiting for what? I don't know. Jenny sat at Gibbs's desk and read a book. Ziva typed away at her computer. Suddenly about twenty minutes later the elevator dings. Everyone's head snapped around to see who it was. It was Gibbs and McGee. Timmy looked like he just saw a ghost. Abby jumped up and met him half way in the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs nodded to him and stood there crossing his arms. McGee turned to Abby and put on his best smiled.

"Abigail Coralline Scioto. This is not how I had it planned out or anything."

He took a deep breathe and bent down on one knee in front of everyone but in front of his Abby. Abby's face was unreadable which made him nervous.

"Abby I love you, I would do anything for you. You're the smartest woman I ever met. Will you marry me?"

Abby's lips slowly pulled into a smile. Her eyes got all watery with happy tears.

"Yes!"

McGee jumped up and they hugged each other. Gibbs smiled at them and everyone started to clap. Everyone was pulled into a huge Abby hug. McGee swelled with pride, which didn't happen a lot.

"Timmy Timmy, we got to make plan, find a cake, a dress. A place, when it is going be? I am so happy, we are going to be a family, I love you so much. I love you!"

"Abby, breathed. We will, okay?"

Abby took a deep breathe and nodded. Tony looked at the younger agent and nodded.

"Good job, Probe. You care for her. You know Abs is like my sister, hurt her and I'll hurt you."

"Oh Tony." Abby smiled.

Jenny looked at her watch quickly, it was already time to be off work. The team mostly had paper work anyway.

"I want everyone here on time for work!" Gibbs demanded.

"On it boss." They chimed.

"Now Jen, would you like to go to diner."

"Yes I would, Jethro."

He took her hand in his. Hand in hand they walked to the elevator and left their team. He pushed the button in the elevator and faced Jenny. At first she didn't notice, he just looked at her. Until she felt his eyes on her, she turned to him.

"May I help you?"

"I was going to ask something?"

"Ask?"

"What do you think about McGee and Abby being together?"

"Well I think they make a great couple. McGee will truly care for her. I really hope he's not just marring her for the baby."

"He's not, I talked to him."

"Good."

The elevator dinged and they went out to his car.

Mean while with Tony and Ziva. Ziva and Abby girl talking, when Tony and McGee talked in the bullpen. McGee simply nodded and turned to Abby. Abby still blabbing about it with Ziva. Until he landed his hand lightly onto her shoulder. The Goth stopped in mid word and spun her head around toward him.

"Yes, Timmy?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink for the event?"

"Yes."

"Abby." Tony and Ziva said.

"Yes?"

"You can't."

"Why not guys."

"Because Abby your pregnant."

"Oh Timmy why did you ask me."

"I was testing you." He smiled.

"Timmy. But I would like to go eat."

"Let's go."

Hand in hand they left, leaving Tony alone with Ziva. Tony reached into his pocket for his car keys. His eyes widen as he did so. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"I left my keys in my locked car."

"Oh Tony. Come on, and let me unlock it."

"You can do that?"

Ziva turned around facing him and simply looked at him. He remembered Mossad and nodded. They went out to his car, she put a paperclip in the keyhole. She twisted it around and suddenly jerked it and the car unlocked. She smiled and moved away from his car, letting him get in.

"There, you go."

"There I see I owe Ma Lady now."

"No no you don't."

"Oh so your not coming over for some pizza, Zee-vah."

"Well it this a date?" She asked.

"It could be."

"Sure."

She got in the car and grinned. He smirked and started it up. The car ride was quiet. He parked his car and opened the car door for Ziva. She locked her hand in his quickly. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles. Still not a word not from one of them. They walked in his apartment and he shut the door. Ziva take a seat on the couch, while Tony picked up his phone and dialed the Pizza place. He put his hand over the phone and asks.

"What do you want on the pizza?"

"Double cheese." She replied.

He nodded and told the guy one large double cheese pizza. A few moments later he sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. At first at his touch, she shivered. He smirked at her what he can do by his touch. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed. Both of them bare foot, feet on the coffee table. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder lightly. The doorbell dinged, Tony hopped up and paid for it and brought it in the living room. They dug into it, half an hour later the pizza had disappeared. Ziva got up and went to get a drink. She came back and Tony was standing in her way to the couch. He put her drink down, as he bent on one knee. Ziva was slightly confused at first then her pulse picked up. Her eyes widen.

"Ziva David. You're the smartest, strong, most sexiest woman I ever met. You made me change my womanizer ways. I know I want to grow old with you. I love you, Ziva. Will you marry me?"

Ziva was shocked, her eyes watered up. She closed her eyes then she had to say it. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"No.. I can't, your doing this for the baby. You don't love me, you're a womanizer. You'll just go off with some other girl and knock her up too. You don't want to look like some jerk so your just doing this for the baby. I'm sorry…" She said tears running down her cheek.

Tony was hurt by her words, he wouldn't leave her. He wanted her, he wanted to grow old with her, he stood up. Ziva walked passed him but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She looked up at him, he looked her in the eyes. She jerked away him and turned around again. But this time Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to struggle out of his grasp. But it didn't work, she finally gave in and stood there. Tony walked in front of her and held her by her shoulder.

"Ziva, look at me.."

"What, Tony?"

"I love you, I can see why you don't want to marry. But not for those reasons, I wouldn't never cheat on you. Ziva can't you see when I first met you I fell head over heels for you? I love you. I'm not doing this for the baby, I would ask you even if you weren't pregnant."

She listened to his words, it stabbed her in the heart. She took a breathe, letting it sink in.

"I love you too, Tony… But it can't be."

"Why?"

"I don't know…."

"It can be then. Just say yes."

"Yes Tony I will marry you."

With those words, Tony kissed her on the lips. They were still in the kiss until both of them broke the kiss because their lungs shouted for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Through others Eye's

Chapter 2~Babies

I'm still not here, I'm come sooner or later don't worry. On with my family story. Crap! Puts my hands over my mouth, I said to much. Anyways here when they go to the doctor first time.

It was one early morning for everyone.

Jenny woke up in Gibbs's house, well Gibbs said. "It's our house." She got up and took a shower, she met Ziva in the parking lot of NCIS.

"Morning, Ziva."

"Morning, Jenny."

Jenny lifted her hand up to show the big ring on her finger. She smiled at Ziva, Ziva looked at her.

"Gibbs.."

"Yep."

"Tell me more."

"Well he took me to a fancy place last time and we talked about the baby. He is so happy for us." She took a breathe then says. "And he never goes anywhere fancy unless he has to. He drove home and as we were walking up to the house. He bend on one knee and ask me. I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest."

"Me too." Ziva said.

"Huh?"

Jenny was confused by Ziva's comment. She lifted her hand and show the ring Tony got her. Jenny opened her mouth.

"He asked you?"

"Yeah but at first I said no."

"Why! He loves you Ziva?"

"I know just. Well… It's hard and…"

"I know."

Abby pulled into the NCIS parking lot with her old car. She got out of her car and waved at them. Jenny and Ziva lifted their hands up and showed Abby. Abby bounced up and down with a squeal.

"Oh this is so cool, three of us are getting married. A triple marring." Abby said.

"Abbs."

"Yes?"

"Clam down."

"Yes Jenny. Oh I brought donuts for us."

"Healthy."

"Better then nothing, Ziva."

"We are taking me car."

"We not mine?" Abby and Ziva says.

"Because, Abby your car is old enough to die. And sorry Ziva but I want to live so your not driving."

"Okay." Ziva and Abby says.

They got into Jenny's car. Abby in the backseat and Ziva in the passenger seat. All of them munching on donuts. Jenny pulled into the parking for the Doctor's office.

"This it?"

"Yep." Abby said.

Ziva sighed before opening the door. Jenny was already walking to the door by this time. Abby put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay."

Ziva smiled and nodded, they both got out of the car and hurried up to catch up with Jenny. They all sat in the waiting room, Abby bouncing her knee up and down, Ziva had her arms crossed. Jenny was taping her fingers on the arm rest. All of the restless, it only about six weeks pregnant.

"Jacky."

They called for Jenny but she got used to her old name she forgot at first. They called again then she jumped to her feet quickly then walked away. Then took Abby then Ziva in. One hour later they out came out holding their bellies.

"That jell was cold." Ziva said.

"Yeah, Zi it was but they had to do it."

"So how your baby, Jenny?"

"Healthy, yours."

"Healthy as a pony."

"Horse. Ziva."

"Horse what, Jenny?"

"The saying is Healthy as a horse."

"Oh."

Jenny out the driver's door to the car and got in. Ziva got into the car after Jenny, Abby got in back. Abby has not said a word since they got out of the office. Ziva turned her head around so Abby was in sight.

"Abs?"

She didn't reply, Jenny turned around too. Both Ziva and Jenny where facing Abby. Abby was never this quiet. She had a blank look upon her face.

"Abby, you okay." Jenny asked.

Abby slowly nodded her head yes. Jenny looked at Ziva then back to Abby.

"Abby.." Ziva said.

"Guess what." Abby said with a big smiled.

"What?" Jenny and Ziva said.

Abby leaned forward and held out the photo of her baby. Ziva looked down at the photo. Jenny glanced at the photo but then back at Abby. Abby pointed at two places of the photo.

"There the baby and there's the baby."

"Huh?" Jenny said in confusion.

"Wait the baby can't be in two places at once."

"I know that Ziva."

"Abby…" Jenny said.

"Twin?" Ziva said in a shocked voice.

"Yep." Abby said in a very high pitched voice.

Abby smiled her eyes watering up from being so happy. Jenny grinned at Abby, Ziva smiled. Jenny turned back around and started the car. Ziva cracked her knuckles,

"Tony better be happy I'm not the one having twins."

Abby laughed at Ziva's comment, Abs was really happy for twins. But she didn't know what Tim would do.

"So when you telling, McGee?"

"I don't know.."

"Soon I hope."

"Yes Jenny soon." Abby said.

"Well he be a good father."

"Aww, Ziva."

"Don't get sticky one me."

"It's mushy not sticky."

"What ever." Ziva said.

Jenny turned left and parked her car right by Gibbs's in the NCIS parking. Ziva was the first one out of the car. Abby was the last one out but Jenny patted her on the back. Abby smiled at Jenny, she took a deep breathe. They all stepped into the elevator one after another. Abby knew she had to tell Timmy, she was doing to tell everyone. So she made her mind up that she was saying it once and one time only, she was going to tell him in front of everyone. The elevator singed and they stepped out of it into the bullpen. Jenny went straight to Gibbs, Gibbs placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Timmy."

"Abs?"

Abby slowly walked over to his desk. Ziva was sitting in Tony's lap. Tony wrapped his around her wrist and kissing her neck. Ziva held his hands and lance her fingers with his. McGee looked up at Abby. She held out the photo pointing again like she did in the car.

"Baby here, baby there."

"Wait baby here." he pointed. She nodded yes, "baby there." He pointed, he had the more confused, complex looked on his face.

"Baby, baby. Babies?"

"Yea." Abby said nervously.

"Twins?" McGee grinned.

"Yeah."

"Twins!" Tony said stopping kissing Ziva.

"Oww." Ziva said from Tony shouting in her ear.

"Sorry, Sweet cheeks."

"It's okay my little butt."

"Yay, twins." Abby said.

"Good luck Probe."

"Thanks, Tony." Tim said.

Abby hugged McGee, he wrapped a arm around her waist. A big smile on both of their faces. McGee kissed her temple lightly, making her smile bigger if it was possible.

"Oh Tony, be glad it's not my having twins." Ziva states.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"Because if I was having twins, sweetie. I would just have to break your joy stick you love to use." She smiles at him.

"Hehe…" He chuckles dryly.

"Oh Ziva will get it when we get back home."

"You think?"

"Hey not in the office." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." Tony said.

Jenny laughed, she held Jethro's hand.

"Hey let's all go out to eat."

"No Abby." They chimed.

"Why not?"

"That's how this all got started."

"But we were in Paris. Please."

"No, Abby Ziva and I are going back home." Tony smirked.

"Hey we aren't on vacation." Gibbs states.

"We got a doctor's note." Abby waved the know in the air.

"Fine. Leave before I changed my mind."

They heard Gibbs and ran to the elevator. Jenny laughed at them, she looked up at him and smiled. Gibbs kissed the side of her head softly.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asks.

"Go out for ice cream."

"Jethro, ice cream."

"Yes, ice cream a Jen."

"Ok." She smiles.

Hand to hand they went to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Through other's eyes

Chapter 3~first step of being pregnant

Hello all, okay from the last chapter. You know that this is my family's story, but ha you don't know who I am.

Tim and Abby get the car, he smiles at her.

"You still want to go out to eat?" He asks.

"Yes, please." She smiles.

On the way home for Tony and Ziva.

"Tony."

"Ziva?"

"What did you mean by, your get when we get home?"

"You know what I mean, sweet cheeks."

Tony parked the car at their apartment, he turned to her with a sly smirk. She nodded no, she got out of the car, running into the house.

"No, Tony." She called.

"Ziva you know you can't refuse this." He said pointing to himself.

Ziva open the door, slamming it shut. She quickly to off her shoes and run into the kitchen quickly. Tony opened the door, taking his shoes off slowly.

"Honey, I'm home." He says.

He looked around, he walked into the living room. He saw Ziva in the kitchen, he smiled to himself. Ziva saw that he saw her, he run up to her. She ran around him swiftly, his hands touched her waist. But she got away before he could grab her. She ran into their bedroom, slamming the door. She leaned against the door so Tony couldn't get in. He pushed on it a few time but it didn't move.

"Honey you going to break the door, your crazy ninja chick."

"I don't care, you'll buy another one.''

He made a face at her comment. He put his ear to the door, nothing. He backed up a few steps and run smack down on the door. It flew open because Ziva wasn't leaning on it. She was sitting on the bed, she laughed at the sight.

"Your laughing at your so to be husband."

"And your point?"

"Oh Ziva, your already into a enough trouble. Now your laughing at me, more trouble."

"Ha." She said.

He smiled his Dinozzo smile, then it turned into a smirk. He walked up to the bed, she grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. He grabbed the pillow from her and threw it across the room.

"Your trapped."

"Tony…"

"No Ziva, since you bed a bad girl maybe I should get the hand cuffs."

"Do you want do live?"

"Ziva Ziva…"

He got on the bed and started towards her. She sat there with a unreadable face, glaring at him. Still a smirk upon his face, he kissed her cheek. But she didn't even blink, she was still as ever. He pushed her shoulder back, then she was laying flat on her back on the bed. She looked at him and pushed him away. His lips met her, a few second later he broke the kiss. He was sitting on her, his knee on the side of her waist. She slapped his knee.

"No no, Ziva."

He grabbed her hands with one of his, he lifted her hand above her head. So that she couldn't try to push him away. He used his other hand to tickle her.

"T-o-n-y." She said in between laughs.

He smiled, she tried to get her hands free but his grip was to tight. He started to tickle her again.

"Pl-ea-se st-op." She begged.

"Who would know a ninja chick weakness was tickling."

"To-ny." She laughs.

He leans forward inches away from her face, he kisses her forehead.

"You going to be good?" He asks.

"Yes."

He lets her go and rolls over, she smirks at him. His eyes widen, he knew she was planning something. She reached to him and grabbed his ear yanking it hard.

"OWWW!" He shouts.

She lets go and laughs at him.

"Ziva you said you be good. Do I have to tickle you again?"

"Don't Tony, my belly hurts. Remember I am pregnant."

"Your only a month pregnant."

"So."

She lays on the bed and sighs. She smiles to herself, he fell for it. He lays a hand on her belly.

"It hard to believe there a little Dinozzo in that flat belly."

She lays her hand on top of his. They smiled at each other.

"Are you going to pull, I'm pregnant crap so you get punished?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you crazy ninja chick."


	4. Christmas party

Though other's eyes~4

(Thanks for all the great reviews! Without them I wouldn't be writing.)

It's Christmas and they are six months pregnant. How will they deal with being pregnant at Christmas time? Listen and find out.

Two weeks before Christmas, a dead marine found on the beach. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen. "Dead marine,'' Gibbs said.

McGee, Tony and Ziva grabbed their bags.

"Sit,'' Tony said.

"What why?" Ziva said as she saw him stare at her.

"Your pregnant, wait until the Doctor says you can," Tony said.

"I can't go til after Christmas and you now that! Then I probably can't go into the field then."

Tony just gave his 100 watt Dinozzo smile.

"I'll go talk to Ducky,'' Ziva replied.

"Ziva, Abby can't go into the field either,'' McGee said.

"She doesn't go in anyway."

"She does sometimes,'' he stated.

"McGee don't get her started,'' Tony said.

Gibbs walked by and slapped them on the back of the head with a smirk.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"Messing with a pregnant woman,'' he replied as he went to the elevator.

After the elevator doors closed, Ziva stood up and went to Abby's lab. She took the stairs, she was tired when she reached Abby's lab, she walked in and Abby was sitting listening to soft music. That shocked Ziva, no rock and roll pounding in her ears. Abby was sipping a café-pow. Her elbows on her desk and her head resting in her hands. Abby saw Ziva, she perked up turning the music off.

"What's with the soft music?"

"Well Ziva, McGee and I were looking at baby stuff. They hear what you say. They hear us right now as I speak. But McGee said if I listen to much rock they might come out singing Skillet or come out deaf."

Ziva grabbed a chair and sat down quickly.

"Hey Zi, why aren't you in the field?"

"Tony won't let me…"

"HA! He really stopped you?"

"Well McGee tried too and Gibbs gave me the look.."

"Oh… So are you ready to see what the gender is?"

"Yep.."

Abby grabbed her cell phone and started dialing a number. She put it up to her ear and it started to ring. After three rings someone said, "hello?"

Abby pushed a button on the phone then it was on speaker.

"Hey Jenny,'' Abby smiled.

"Oh hey Abby,'' Jenny said.

"What's up Jenny? Ziva and I are stuck in the lab…." Abby sounded bored.

"Shalom Jenny,'' Ziva said.

"Shalom Ziva,'' Jenny said.

"Ready to go to the Doctor to see the gender of the little babies?"

"Yes,'' Ziva and Jenny chimed.

Christmas Eve.

Well they know what gender the babies are. Abby's twins are a girl and boy, Jenny's baby is a little boy and Ziva's is a boy too. Three boys and one girl. They are all at Ducky's house for a Christmas Eve party. Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky and the rest of the guy were in the kitchen. While the girls are in the living room. There was an 8 foot tall colorful tree in the corner of the living room with all shape and sizes of gifts under it. Abby and Jenny were listening to Christmas music, Ziva was just staring off into space. Jenny glanced at Ziva then Abby.

"Ziva?" Abby said.

"Yes, Abby,'' Ziva said.

"Why are you spacing out over there?"

"Just thinking,'' she replied to her gothic friend.

"Anything you like to share?" Jenny said.

"Nothing really?" Ziva replied.

"Why not? Huh, is it a secret? What are hiding you from us? Are you two timing on Tony?" Abby said in one breath.

"Breathe Abby, I doubt Ziva is two timing Tony. It would be the other way around,'' Jenny said.

"No it won't. Because Tony would be a dead man,'' Abby said.

"Ziva?"

"Okay if I tell you. Will you be quiet?"

"Yep, well for awhile that is,'' Abby said to her ninja friend.

"I was thinking well of the babies… I'm going to be an Aunt and a mother," Ziva said.

"Yeah I know. Me too, I'm so happy aren't you," Abby asked.

"Yes and no…"

"What do you mean no!"

Ziva stood up and walked around, Jenny and Abby's eyes glued on Ziva.

"How do you know I'm going to be a good mother? I don't know anything about being a mother.."

"OH Ziva, just think back when you were-" Abby said then saw what she said. "Ziva I didn't mean that!"

"See I don't know what it means being a kid. I had no childhood. Tony didn't have a great one either. I'm not going to be a good mother!'' Ziva said.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Ziva when she saw Ziva's eyes water up. Ziva never cried, she was a ninja and they don't cry. But again she is pregnant so it's a ride that goes up and down. Abby ran over to Ziva and hugged her, pulling Jenny into the hug.

"You'll be a good mother. We'll teach you how to be,'' Abby said.

Ziva started to sob, soon she got Abby to sobbing and Jenny couldn't hold it back any longer. They were still sobbing and hugging. The guys were still in the kitchen.

"Food is done!" They called.

No one answered them, Gibbs put a finger up making them be quiet. One by one they started to inch towards the living room. After hearing a sobbing noise, they were in the door way of the kitchen. Palmer saw Ziva, Abby and Jenny sobbing and hugging each other. He turned around to go set the table. Tony turned to him and mouthed the word, "chicken." Palmer nodded and kept walking. Gibbs slowly made his way over to his wife.

"Jen?"

"Jethro?"

"Uh why are y-you all crying?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva thinks she is going to be a bad mother…"

As Tony heard that he walked over to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. He patted her back and whispered into her ear.

"Who says you'll be a bad mother, because I know your be a great one? Tony said.

"I don't think I will be,'' Ziva stammered.

"Well we'll teach you, that's what parent classes are for right?"

"I thought you say it was stupid," Ziva made a face at her husband.

"Well if it makes you feel better then I'll go,'' Tony said though he didn't want too.

"Yeah we can all go next week!" Abby said, her make up was a bit messed up since she was crying too.


	5. Chapter 5

Though other's eye~ 5

(Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up for updates.)

The babies are soon on the way into the world. I'm still not sure but I'm guessing you still don't know who I am. Your have to wait and find out.

Right after the parent classes, the whole NCIS team and Jenny walked out.

"That's was crazy, she talked so weird…"

"Tony!" They chimed.

"What?" Tony shrugged.

"Well we need to close the case, back to work," Gibbs said.

Back at Navy Yard

Ziva said, "Gibbs I'm tired of desk duty!"

"Okay go get the info out of the guy in there," Gibbs said.

Ziva smiled as she walked into the room where the guy was sitting there. He looked up at the pregnant woman and smiled, "they think I'll break to a pregnant woman." Ziva laughed at his comment about her. She sat down and said, "I'm Agent David uh Dinozzo."

"Your married to that clown?"

"That clown is my husband!"

"Now tell me what you know."

Behind the glass, Gibbs, McGee and Tony smiled.

"I rather not," the guy said.

"I rather not kick your ass across this room," Ziva smiled.

"You can't do that."

Ziva stood up and slammed her hands on the table hard, "wanna watch me?"

"no.."

"Then tell me!" She shouted at him.

The guy stood up from his chair, "sit!" Ziva said. Ziva walked in front of him and gave the guy the death glare.

"Oh Gibbs since Ziva is pregnant shouldn't you go stop her?"

"Do you want to do that McGee?"

"No.."

"I'm not going to get bossed by a woman,'' the guy said, pushing her out of his way. Ziva grabbed his arm and quickly twisted him around and kneeing him in the gut. He groaned and laid on the floor.

"Ok I'll tell you," the guy said.

"Good."

"I was there but I didn't kill the guy, the marine James Smith killed him at point blank range."

The case solved after Gibbs and McGee went and got James Smith.

Ziva was doing a report on this case since she was on desk duty. The elevator dinged, Gibbs, McGee and Tony came in. Ziva saw a small rip on Tony's shoulder of his clothing.

"What happened to your shoulder, Tony?"

"He almost got shot," McGee answered.

"Shut up McMouthy!"

"Well you were going to lie to Ziva!" McGee retorted.

"Well your not going to see your kids be born."

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony and hugged him. At first Tony was shock from the hug.

"What's this for Zi?"

"Because what if you got shot? Huh like you told McGee you couldn't have been killed," Ziva started to sob.

Just one hour ago Ziva was pissed off at the guy she interviewed and she pretty much kicked his ass and now she is sobbing. Oh the joys of being pregnant.

Eight months in the pregnancy

Lately the cases have been coming in late with some paper work. So Gibbs called, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby.

They all looked at Gibbs waiting for him to talk.

"Okay, lately I have be bitched at by the Director, how the work has been coming in late. And he's blaming my team. So since RULE 12 is no more.. I'm setting new one, since y'all are married. One keep the romance out of the office, two keep it out of my sight and 3 if those don't work someone is going to work in L.A"

Everyone shocked from what Gibbs said. A man of little words.

"Yes Gibbs,'' they chimed.

Later that day around lunch time, Gibbs's office phone rang. Gibbs walked in, being the man right on time, he answered it.

"Gibbs."

"Yeah…. You sure you didn't pee your pants?"

"Okay I'm on my way."

Gibbs hung up the phone and said, "everyone to the Hospital now!"

Everyone looked at him and got up and ran to the elevator with him.

McGee called Abby, "Abs? Stop whatever your doing and go to the hospital. I'm not sure…."

On their way to the hospital, they had no clue why they were going only Gibbs knew the answer to that. Gibbs parked his car and almost ran into the building. Soon, Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva followed him.

"Where's Jenny?" McGee asked.

Ziva and Abby looked at each other and said, "could it be?"

"Be what?" The husbands said.

They ran into the building and flashed their badges when they asked for Jackie and Gibbs. Jenny's name still was Jackie because if people found out Jenny wasn't dead, all hell would break loss. They looked through the window and saw Gibbs holding Jenny's hand. Jen was in labor, having her baby, but it was a month early. Abby hugged McGee and said, "what if the baby isn't going to be okay?"

"Abs it's Gibbs's child, the baby will be fine," McGee told her. They saw Jenny mad, probably cussing out Gibbs. Tony and Ziva smiled and chuckled at the sight of it. The only person who could get away with that would be Jenny.

"Jethro!" Jenny shouted.

"It's okay," Gibbs said.

"Okay! I'm going to shoot you!"

"Your are not?"

"Yes! Give me the bed pan!"

Gibbs looked around until he saw it and picked it up and handed it to her, just as she asked him too. Jenny grabbed it and threw it at Jethro's face.

"Hey!" He said.

"Deal with it!"

"Mrs. Gibbs please stay calm. Push."

Half an hour later of screaming and pain.

"You gave birth to a baby boy." The Doctor said.

"We have good and bad news," He told the Gibbs.

Jenny had fear in her eyes as she looked at Jethro. "Your son is healthly but we believe your son is blind."

"Why is that?" Gibbs said.

"Well we waved our hand in front of your son and his eyes don't move and we never seen a new born eyes that color before," The Doctor said.

(I skipped the Wedding, please leave a review.)


	6. Chapter 6

Through others eyes 6

Jenny and Gibbs's son is born. Nope I'm not him, oh I just love keeping you on the edge of your seat. Do you know who I am yet?

Jenny named their son Franklin Jethro Gibbs. They soon found out Little Frank wasn't blind. Abby had her twins, the girl was born at 2300 hours name: Katlyn Rene McGee. Two hours later at 1:00 A.M her little boy was born. Jacob Ray McGee. Both healthy babies but on the other hand Abby was a bit out of shape now. She was sick but the doctor was caring for her. At the same time little Kate was born, Ziva had her son. Isaac David Dinozzo.

One month later

All babies are in great health, Abby was getting better. The parent tired as hell, yes even Gibbs was tired. One day after a very hard case, Ziva's desk phone rang. She answered, "hello…" Her face became filled with stress and worry. "No! Just a few months.. Had to be serious, your kidding right?" "Shalom," she finally said before hanging up. "Who was that Zee-vah?" Tony said. "No one," Ziva answered. Gibbs walked in with coffee in his hands.

"Who was it David?"

"Uh.. My father…"

"What! What does he know?" Tony spat.

"He just thinks we are dating. He doesn't know about Isaac or our marriage. I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can," she said. "Good," Gibbs and Tony said. Ziva gave a confused look at them, Gibbs said, "get those reports done!" They went back to work and Tony stole some glances at Ziva. McGee hung up his phone and said, "Ziva if you don't mind, tomorrow will you go to Gibbs to help Jenny watch the kids?" "It's okay, Abby needs to catch up on work," Ziva smiled. The babies were only a few weeks old, beside little Frank was almost two months. Jenny was off work to watch them, since Ziva didn't trust anyone else to watch her son. And Abby would run background checks and more to get a baby sitter. The day went by slowly, Tony was so worried about Ziva and his son. Since Ziva's father called, he didn't call much. He wondered what Eli would do if he found out. Gibbs walked in a few hours later breaking the silence, "go home!" They all got up besides Gibbs was already standing, they grabbed their bags to go to Gibbs place for their kids.

The next morning

Ziva stayed at Gibbs's house helping Jenny with all four babies. Jenny smiled at Ziva, "what would we do with one more?" Ziva chuckled dryly, "we would go crazy." "Well sorry to tell you but Tony is already crazy," Jenny laughed. "I knew that." The ex-assassin said. They each held two babies carrying them to the beds so they could sleep. They laid them down gently. Ziva and Jenny walked back to the living room. "Jethro told me about your father calling you," Jenny said. "Gibbs is more of my father then Eli," Ziva said roughly. "It's okay to worry Ziva but nothing is going to happen to Isaac," Jenny said softly. "Can we please talk about something else, Jenny?''

"Well McGee think it's not fair that you and Tony only have one kid," Jenny said.

"What about you?"

"Well Jethro and I are older," she answered.

"Oh.."

"Don't you think of another one?"

"One is a hand full," Ziva said.

"Well you do have two hands," Jenny smiled.

A few months later.

McGee, Gibbs, and Tony were watching the babies. The girls walked into the bullpen and saw the babies crawling and there was a cord which they were crawling to and the guys cheering on the babies to go faster. They were racing the babies. "HEY!" Jenny, Abby and Ziva shouted. Everyone seem to freeze and the babies stopped. Tony and McGee looked scared and the women were giving them death glares. Gibbs just held his normal poker face. "What do you think your doing? Gambling on the babies?" Jenny said.

Abby placed her hands on her hips and Ziva crossed her arms in front of her chest. The babies looked confused at their parents. Frank's blue eyes looked at his mother, his hair was a dark copper a mix with Gibbs and Jenny's hair. Though Jenny was still staring at her husband.

Abby said firmly, "Tim! That's a no! What if one of the babies would have tried to eat the cord?" "I would have stop them!" McGee protested. "What if you would have lost money?" Abby said. That wasn't what McGee was thinking, "uh…" Is all he could say.

Tony knew what Ziva was going to say but he smiled at Abby and McGee, Tony didn't think Ziva would say it in front of them.

"Tony, don't give me that look! If you do that again with my son, no more!"

"Don't lay down the sex card again!" Tony said.

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs shouted.

Later that same night the guys slept on the couch. (Note to readers: Learn from this. About gambling with babies.)

Everyday was different and filled with fun, odd moments and great moments. The babies were now six and seven months old.

Ziva was eating a pickle at her desk and Gibbs glanced at her then at Tony.

Tony shrugged, "she has been eating a lot for the past month. She says she is just worried about her father, he called last night."

Gibbs thought it could be stress, but a pickle? It was a bit strange.

(Sorry it's a short chapter. What is Ziva's father going to do? Why is she randomly eating? Please review for a update.

Love it? Hate it?

)


	7. Chapter 7

Through other eyes 7

(Thanks! For all the reviews. Without them I wouldn't be writing.)

Ziva POV

I woke up at 500, one hour earlier then I normally do. I got up and checked up on my son, Tony was still sleeping. Oddly I've been hungry more then I should and I've been eating strange things. Like pickles, ice cream and donuts. I knew if I kept eating like this I would gain weight. I took a shower and got changed into some clothes. I looked at the scale and finally stepped up on it. It took a moment and it said I weighed 135 pounds, normally I only weigh 120, I couldn't believe I gain 15 pounds. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. A thought popped into my head, I nodded no to myself. Could it be? I walked into the bedroom, I glanced at the bed and saw Tony was awake.

"Why are you up so early?" "Couldn't sleep," I replied, I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, tossing me to my side of the bed. I laughed. "It's six a clock in the morning. On a day off, what's wrong with you?" He asked. "You," I answered his question. "Me? Ha! I'm the best that happened to you," he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I'm going to the store, I'll be back later," I said, getting up to my feet. "Wait a minute and I'll come," he said. "But that means someone will have to wake up our son," I said. "It won't kill him," he said.

Later in the store

"Tony go get some donuts," I told him. "You had a bag the other day," he stated. "I ate them," I replied. "You pig," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "But the donuts are across the store," he said. "Well better start walking," I pointed across the store. He sighed and mumbled something as he started walking. When he was out of sight, she pushed the cart as she ran towards the ladies aisle. Her son was saying, "eee weee!" The whole way, she grabbed two pregnancy test and hid them under some food. She started walking to the check out lines. Tony came walking up to them, "here." He muttered and putting them into the cart he saw a pregnancy test. "What's that Ziva?" He asked. "Oh I guess he grabbed it put it into the cart," she lied and picked it up and put it a side. She was glad he didn't see the other one. Oh that was a close call.

Back at home

Ziva had the test in her pocket, she set Isaac down and left Tony to the food and ect. She went to the bathroom and took the test, "Ziva!" Tony called. "In the bathroom!" She called back. "Okay I'll get the phone," he called and the ringing stopped. Ziva started pacing, waiting for the test to say no or yes. "Do you want to go over to Abby's? She invited us to diner!" Tony called. "YEAH!" Ziva shouted back. "Ziva your son wants you!" Tony called, "hurry up!" "I'm crapping my belly out!" Ziva called. Tony laughed, "it's brains Ziva!" "What I only have one!" She said.

Ziva un wrapped the cloth she put over the test, to see what it said.

(Sorry for the short chapter, please R&R for a update)


	8. Chapter 8

Through others eyes 8

(Thanks for all your great reviews!)

She saw the pregancy said +. She took a deep breath and grabbed it, she was pregnant again. How was she going to tell Tony? She was going to dinner tonight too, she ran qucikly looking into her bag, without Tony seeing her. "Ziva please... Come here," Tony called from the kitchen. Ziva ran to him and felt dizzy after doing so, "yeah Tony?" "Take your son," He handed him to her, "I'm trying to put the food up and he's trying to eat it." "Well one he takes after his father and two he's our son," she smiled. She walked over to the baby bag and pulled out a cookie for him to nibble on. Isaac nibbled on it as his mother held him, she placed him in the playpen and turned on the tv for him. She glanced at him before heading into the kitchen, "do we have to do dinner with them?" Ziva asked. "I already said yes, you can call Abby," Tony answered. Ziva started helping, though not much to help with now, "nah..."

HALF HOUR BEFORE DINNER

Tony held Isaac and Ziva walked by with a bag of donuts. "Hey you putting another pound on you?" Tony smiled. She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him, "you calling me fat?" "No, it's a joke, Zi." "Didn't sound very funny to me, Dinozzo." "Hey your a Dinozzo too," he said. She sat by him on the couch, "yeah we're about to go to dinner.'' She set the bag down on the coffee table after closing it. "Well lets go early to seek food ," Tony said standing up. Ziva rolled her eyes, "okay."

AT ABBY'S HOUSE

The babies were in the living room with McGee. Jenny was talking about food to Jethro. She started bickering about how he cooked something, Gibbs's lips crashed into Jenny's. She enjoyed the kiss then pulled away, "what was that for?" He smirked, "to make you stop talking." She narrowed her eyes at him, "aww you guys are so cute," Abby said in a high pitched voice with a big smile. The door bell rang, Gibbs walked up to the door and opened it before Tony could push the button again. "Hey Boss," Tony grinned. Ziva was right behind him holding their son. He stepped out of the way so they could come in, they walked in with a smile. Though Ziva's smile was weak. She sat in the living room with Mcgee, "I bet you need help, huh?" "Yeah Thanks, Ziva," McGee smiled. Tony came running out of the kitchen, "what's wrong Tony?" McGee asked, "your wife slapped my hand," Tony answered. "Oh you big baby," Ziva rolled her eyes. "DINNER TIME!" Abby shouted, everyone got up, a child in hand. Setting up to feed the kids first before feeding them selves. After that, they all sat down at the table and began making plates. "You have been quiet tonight, Ziva," Abby said. "Tired, pass the salt please," she asked. McGee handed it to her, "thanks Tim." "No problem," he said. "Has Tony been working you?' Abby asked. "Abby we're at the table," Jenny butted in. "And?'' Abby asked before stuffing her mouth full of food. "It's yummy," Tony said with his mouth full. "Tony shut it," Gibbs said. Tony swallowed it, "yes boss." "Thank you Tony, Jenny helped too," Abby added. Ziva was the quietest of them whiling eating, while Tony and Abby did most of the talking. Since Abby and Jenny cooked, the guys got to clean up. Mean while in the living room, "Ziva what's wrong?" Abby asked. "Something is bothering you," Jenny added. Ziva sighed, "don't tell anyone!" She said firmly. They nodded at her, she pulled out the pregnancy test and showed them. Abby was about to shout but Ziva put her hand over her mouth, ''did you tell Tony?" Jenny asked, Ziva nodded her head no and put the test back in her bag. "When were you planning on telling him?" Abby asked her. Tony walked in, "tell him what?" Ziva grabbed the test from her bag and looked down as she handed it to him. "What is this, Ziva?" He asked, "just look," she said. He looked at it, "this is true Ziva?" he said without emotion. Ziva thought he would be mad, since Ziva's father is being a royal pain, since work is stressing and they would have to get a bigger house, since they are in an apartment. "Yes," she said softly. A big smile grew on his face, he picked her up and spun her around. She began to work up a weak smile. "We're having another little Dinozzo," Tony said loudly. Everyone came into the living room and looked at them. Tony and Ziva smiled. Abby was jumping up and down. "Yay!" She called out in glee.


	9. Chapter 9

Through other's eyes 9

(Thanks for all the reviews. I want at least 3 before I update again.)

Do you now who I am yet? I think you know now... Anyways on with the story.

Next week

Ziva and Tony will be looking for houses near by. She's been working on the crime scene only bagging&tagging or shooting pictures. They aren't letting her do anything else which is making her mad. One morning after the guys went out to get a witness. Her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller Id:Father.

She sighed before answering, "Shalom, father." "Shalom, Ziva, what took so long? It took 4 rings," he said roughly. "Sorry Father, I was in the restroom," she lied. "Well... I saw some recent picture of you.. It looks like you gained some weight, I was wondering why?" He asked.  
"Well Tony takes me out a lot, so I eat more then I should. Lately I haven't had time to work it off," she said which wasn't a whole lie. "What about now? Don't you have time?'' He asked. "No, I'm working father," she said.  
"Yea... I guess so.. For a minute, I thought you were pregnant, funny thought huh?" He chuckled dryly with no humor in his chuckle. Ziva snorted, "yeah.. That's funny father," she chuckled though her chuckle had no humor either. "Good, you know what I thought of the scum bag Dinozzo," he said roughly.

"Father I am dating him," she retorted. "Yeah I know, just remember. You are my daughter so if you had any kids you would tell me and then they could come train to be mossad, shalom daughter," he said then hung up. Ziva slammed the phone down on her desk with a loud thud. "Damn it father, you won't take my kids away from me," she said in Hebrew.

She sat there, so mad her hands were in fists and her knuckles turned white, the elevator dinged. The guys came into the bullpen and they looked at Ziva, Gibbs saw her fists, "Ziva?" he said.

"Yes," she said roughly to her boss, "what's wrong?" he asked her. "My father called again and this time he said if I had any kids they would go with him for training," she said. Tony walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "it's okay Ziva, we won't let that happen." "Tony, what my father wants is what he gets," she told him, as she closed her eyes so she would'nt cry. he started rubbing her shoulders, "it's okay..." "Ziva go down to Abby's lab and take this down there," Gibbs said handing her a box. She nodded and grabbed the box and headed for the elevator.

Five months later

Ziva and Tony bought a house, 3 rooms and 2 baths. It wasn't a large house but it was bigger then 2 rooms and 1 bath. It was one hour before the baby shower. Ziva and Tony were setting things up. Ziva's phone rang, she ran over to it and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "How's the baby? Oh Better question who's the father?" Eli David asked. "Father," Ziva gasped, Tony stopped what he was doing and reached for the phone but Ziva jerked away from him. "How do you know?" She asked, "pictures," he answered. "Damn it Ziva, you f*cking lied to me," he roared. "Father... Tony is the father," Ziva stated.

"You know what I think of him, well I guess it's to damn late! When can I come see my grandchild?" He asked. "I don't know..." Ziva said quietly, " let me know when the baby is born i will there," he said then hung up. She hung up and dropped the phone on the couch, "he knows..." she whispered.

"It's okay Ziva, he won't hurt our kids," Tony stated. "He is coming when she is born," Ziva said. The door bell rang and Tony answered the door, Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, Little Frank, Jacob, Kate, Mcgee, Abby and Palmer came in. Ziva was sitting on the couch holding her son, her face was almost emotionless but it was leaning towards the sad side. They looked at her then at Tony, he said, "her father called again." "She needs to change numbers," Abby said. Tony nodded. After everyone settled down and started chatting, Jenny looked at the new parents and said, ''do you got a name?" They smiled at her and nodded.

"Well are you going to share?'' Abby asked. "Maybe..." Tony said trailing off. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "if I don't know her name then how am I going to get the gift?'' "What does her name have to do with her baby shower present?" Ziva asked. "Don't ask don't tell," he said. "Should we tell them?" Tony smirked.  
"Yes you should," Abby crossed her arms. "Okay, her name is going to be Nicole Taleh Dinozzo," Ziva stated. "Nicole, I like it," Jenny smiled. "Taleh..." McGee muttered. "That was my sister's name before she died," Ziva stated sadly to her co-worker. He nodded and held his son while his daughter was playing with Little Frank.

(Please leave a review. I want at least 3 before I update again.)


	10. New NCIS baby

Chapter 10 (I want 3 review again before I update! Thanks for all my readers!)

Nine months in pregnancy

Ziva was holding her son, "I'm getting a baby sissy?" "Yep, so your going to be a big brother," Ziva said. "Me not big you big," he pointed to her belly, Ziva giggled. All of a sudden Ziva felt wet, she said, "did you pee?" "No but you did," Isacc said. Ziva looked down and screamed, "Tony!" He came running into the bullpen, "yeah hunny?" "My water just broke," Ziva said, "momma peed her pants." And before Tony could say something the light went off, "Tony!" Ziva screamed. "Oh no, a black out!" Tony said, "what? I'm not having this baby in the navy yard!" Ziva shouted. A flashlight came on and Gibbs said, "let's get her to Ducky!" "WHAT!" Ziva screamed, Tony took their son and helped her up as Gibbs helped her up on the other side, as they began walking her down to Ducky. When they got down to Ducky's lab, they had a few lights still on, "Palmer take Isaac to Abby!" Tony shouted, Palmer picked up Isaac and left the lab to take him to Abby. "What's wrong dear?" Ducky asked Ziva. "I'm shitting out a baby!" Ziva cried out. "Oh dear," Ducky said and added, "get her on the table." Gibbs and Tony lifted her up and laid her gently on the metal table. "No no I'm not having a baby here," Ziva moaned. "Looks like you have no choise Ziver," Gibbs said. "Push," Ducky said, Zivas was in pain. "A few more pushes," Ducky stated. Ziva pushed once more and their ears filled with a cry. "Or not..." Ducky said with a smile. Tony groaned, "Ziva you broke my hand!" "I love you too, Tony," Ziva breathed. Ducky wrapped Nicole Taleh Dinozzo in a blanket and handed her to Ziva. She held her daughter with a smile. Tony got close to their daughter and cooed, "hey sweety, you made momma broke dadas hand." Ziva rolled her eyes, Abby holding one of her childern came in. McGee following holding two kids. "Oh my gosh! Let me see her!" Abby screamed. McGee set Isaac down on the table and he sat in his mother's lap, "she's tiny," he said. "So are you," Tony poked his son in the belly making him smile. "No daddy, me big. Cause momma said me a big brother," Isaac said. They all giggled at him.

The next day

Ziva was lying on the couch holding Nicole and reading to her kids while Tony was cooking some lunch. The door bell rang, "I got it," Ziva said. "No you stay, I got it," Tony said running passing her before she could stand. He looked through the peep hole and saw him.. he groaned and opened the door, "Mr. David," Tony said. At that name Ziva held her kids close and her eyes widen. "Shalom Tony. Just David, where are my grandkids and my daughter?" He asked. "In the living room," Tony answered, as he shut the door. Eli David walked in the living room and smiled at the site of his grandkids. Isaac, chestnut hair and green eyes like his father and Nicole light brown hair and brown eyes like her mom. "Shalom, Ziva," he said. "Shalom father," she said not looking him in the eyes. "Who are you?" Isaac asked, "I'm your grandfather," Eli replied. "Do they know Hebrew?" He asked, "yes, they know Hebrew and English," Ziva answered. "So Dinozzo, I hope your treating my daughter right," Eil said. "Oh yes, you could beat me to dust in a minute," Tony replied, his blood boiled, he wanted to shout, you never cared about her? why do you care now? Tony went back to cooking so he wouldn't shout at Ziva's father. "Can you say father in hebrew?" Eli asked, his grandchild. "Abba," he answered. "Good..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Thanks for the reviews, I'm wanting more or no update)

I'm here now, only one person guessed who I was. Anyways let me stop talking and go on with this story

Like the kids are 3 and two.

Ziva said, "he only came on Birthdays..." she was talking about her dad. Tony, "don't hit your sister!" They watched the kids play in the bullpen, as they tried to work. "What do you got McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Got a phone number," he said writing it down for Gibbs, all of sudden a cry rang through the office. They all spun around to see Nicole looking down at her brother who was on the floor. Gibbs laughed, "oh we got another Ziva." "Nicole did you hit your brother?" Tony asked, "but he called me a rat!" She said. "No a brat," Isaac. "No name calling," Ziva said. McGee handed Gibbs the number. "Just wait until she teaches them kung-fu," McGee smiled, "oh Tim, Abby said I was teaching your twins too," Ziva smirked. "Oh..." McGee said.

Later that day a witness came in.  
"Move brats," he said talking to the kids. Ziva pounced up and grabbed him by the shirt, "leave those kids alone and they aren't brats,'' she hissed. She pushed him away and Gibbs said, "follow me," talking to the witness.

After they got sat down, ''so you don't like kids, so you had to shoot Petty officer James's son?" Gibbs barked.  
"No I didn't!" The guy said. "Then who the hell did?'' Gibbs asked. The guy didn't reply, Gibbs said,"fine go to jail." He stood up to walk out of room, "wait!" The guys said, "it was James friend Sara, she said she wanted to be with him but he wasn't going to leave his wife and son. So she shot his son." "Thanks," Gibbs said.

"Since Nicole is more like her mom, is Isaac going to be a ladies man?" Abby asked. "No," Ziva replied quickly. "Just wait til high school," Abby smiled. "No oh," Ziva said, "I don't want to think about that yet." They all sat in the middle of the bullpen, watching the kids play. Gibbs walked in, "I want those reports by tomorrow morning," he said. Everyone hopped off the floor and back to their desks as they started the paper work.  
Little Frank waved around some hand cuffs, "where you get those?" Ziva asked. "From daddy's desk," he answered. Gibbs took them away from his son, "but daddy I want to be a ncis agent too." "When your older," Gibbs said. "But I want to help now!" "Here take this cafe-pow to Abby," Gibbs said handing it to Frank. He took it and said, "come on lets take this to Aunt Abby." The kids ran off, McGee smiled, "father like son."

Abby's lab

The elevator dinged, "just in time for my cafe-pow," she said.  
She turned around seeing some hyper kids. "Did y'all drink this?" She took it from Frank.  
"Just a drink or two each," Jake said. Abby shook it and only half the drink was there, she sighed as she sat down watching the kids run around shouting and screaming. Palmer walked in and his eyes widen, "what happened to them?"  
"The kids drank my cafe-pow," Abby answered. "Oh your looking for this?" She handed him his cell phone, "yep thanks." He smiled then hurried out of her lab. She looked at the time and it should be time for everyone to come grab their kid. Just in time the elevator dinged. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs walked in and stared at Abby. "What happened?" They asked but Gibbs just smiled knowing the answer to their question. "They drank some cafe-pow,' Abby and Gibbs answered.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry I couldn't update, I had eye surgery. Please I'm wanting reviews before I update!)

Oh okay, I going to tell you all who I am now. I'm Nicole Dinozzo, yep it's been me telling the story all this time. Anyways enough talking, back to the story.

Everyone is getting older now. Years have past by, Eli, my grandfather came by every birthday. I love him so, though he always talking about me and my brother coming for a visit but mom says no. I didn't understand why, though I'm clearing 14 now and should but mom never tells me. It's my birthday tomorrow and my brother, Kate, Jake and Little Frank are 16. All driving, while I sit back and watch, everyone treats me like a baby.

"Cole!'' My mom shouted, my nickname Cole. She snapped me out of my thoughts, I ran downstairs. Almost everyone was here. Aunt Abby, Jenny, Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle McGee and the kids. Kate, my bestfriend was flirting with my brother and Little Frank. I guess everyone was here because they just got done with a case.

"Hey happy Birthday!'' Everyone chimed. I smiled at them and said, "it's not til tomorrow." "I know, but your grandfather is coming tomorrow too," my mom said.

"Oh Ziva you sound mad about it," McGee said. Ziva just looked at him, my mom never talked about her father much. Dad just says, its personal and it would upset mom if I asked to much so I don't. My cellphone rang, I answered it on the second ring. Jenny walked to me and said, ''oh answer the phone when you have people over," she teased. Kate ran over to me and said, "who is it?" I said, "hello, it's Josh," I answered. Josh was a guy that really liked me, Jake, Kate's brother didn't like him much and I didn't know why. "Nosy!" Abby told her daughter, Kate.

"She takes after you," Gibbs smiled. "So what's going on?" Josh asked, "everyones over for my birthday," I replied. "I thought it was tomorrow," he replied to me. "It is," I said, "oh I wanted you to come to the movies with me but your busy," he said. I blushed and took a minute to reply, "sorry..." Gibbs gave me a look, one of his weird rule don't say sorry. "Talk to you later?'' I said, "yeah later cutie," Josh said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket, "who was that?" Tony my dad asked, "that jock?" He added, I nodded to him. He rolled his eyes, "I'm growing up so I can talk to guys," I stated. "That's what you think," he smirked. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Ziva walked over to it and peeked through the peep hole, she slowly opened the door.

"Hey I came early," Eli smiled. "Grandfather!" I chimed with my brother. Everyone became quiet when he walked in.

The next day

I woke up that Friday morning, at 0500 one hour before I normally wake up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My parents, brother and grandfather shouted. I jumped up, wide eyed and my hands in fists. "Take it easy little ninja," my dad laughed. "You still take after your mother," Eli said with a thought. I sat down on my bed and looked at my clock.

"It's early," I moaned, "hey thats how it is at my place all the time," Eli stated. "Yeah I remember," Ziva muttered. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hand on her hip, "hey no touchy in my room," I said. "That's right," my dad smiled, "let's go back to our room honey." Ziva rolled her eyes, "we have work in two hours." "Yeah we have time," he replied and picked her up, "put me down," she laughed. Eli eyed them as they walked out of the room, "he softed her up.."

Tony gently tossed Ziva on their bed, "Tony no my father is in the house." "Yeah then he'll know who the man of the house is," he smirked. "Don't you know Ziva I love you just as I did 17 years ago," Tony kissed Ziva softly. Then there was a knock on their door, "Ziva you there?" Eli said. Tony smirked, "don't Tony," Ziva whispered.

"Oh... oohhh.. Ziva! Baby. Zi-ziva," Tony said in a sexy voice. Ziva blushed and pushed Tony off of her. She jumped up and ran to the door and opened it and she was fully dressed. Her father stared at her and glanced at Tony, he just smirked. "Just wanted to know when you come home from work?" Eli stated. "We'll be back around 5:00 or six o'clock," Ziva said. He nodded then walked off saying, "back to what you were doing." Ziva slammed the door and looked at Tony, he just smirked. "Yeah back to what we were doing," "no Tony."


	13. Kid napping

Chapter 13

(Thanks everyone for the reviews! I loved them, so here you guys are a new chapter. I'm want more reviews too before I update but I guessed you already knew that.)

At school, Nicole was now 15, she's happy too. Josh walked up to her and smirked, " can I give you your birthday spankings?' Nicole rolled her eyes, "uh no."

At NCIS, "why do you get Gibbs's paper work?'' Tony asked, "cause I say," Gibbs walked in. They already had a load of paper work and they all got some of Gibbs's paper work.

Later that day, after school for the kids. Jake, Isaac and Nicole are outside of the building, while Kate and Little Frank went inside to work on homework. "So you like Josh?" Isaac asked. "Nothing big," Nicole replied with a smile. Two big men dressed in suits came up. "Can I help you?" Jake asked them. "Yes move so we can get to the girl!" One said. Jake stood in the way, the man pushed him down. Isaac kicked him in the belly, he bent over and groaned. Nicole then kneed him in the face, so he fell to the ground. At this moment they thanked their mother for teaching them marshal arts. The guy that was on the ground got up and knocked Jake out. Isaac and Nicole were taking the other man out. Until the guy from behind knocked Isaac out too. They grabbed Nicole by the arms, she lifted up and kicked though he didn't seem to feel it. They put a bag over her head and threw her into a van.

When Isaac and Jake woke up no more then twenty minutes later. Isaac was now wishing he had learned marshal arts the sport. Nicole was a brown belt like he was, if Isaac didn't do sports he would be a black belt.

Jake was only a green belt. They looked at each other, "Nicole!" They called no one answered, they hurried in the elevator. They hurried into the bullpen, with a small bump on their heads from getting knocked out, they were also out of breathe.

"What's wrong guys?" Kate asked. "Where's Nicole?'' She added. "That's it they got her," they both said. "Who got her?" Ziva looked up from her desk. "Two big tall men," Isaac said. "They wore suits," Jake added. "We fought but…" Isaac said looking down. Ziva smiled weakly, "at least you fought." She dialed her fathers number, "dad did you pick Nicole up from school." "No why?'' He said. "She's done!" Ziva said worried.

Then the phone hung up. "Hello!'' Ziva said loudly. "His phone must have went dead," she muttered. Gibbs walked in, "since when does his phone go dead?" "Good point Gibbs," she said. "Oh my GOSH she's done!' Kate said. "Quiet please," Ziva said while holding back tears. McGee and Tony walked in laughing. "Ziva what's wrong?" he asked. "Our daughter has been kidnapped," she replied. Tony quickly said, "when, where, who?"

"Just now, outside of NCIS… I have an idea of who," Ziva said. "McGee you and Abby get the camera and get some Ids," Tony barked. McGee nodded then ran to the elevator. Ziva was pacing up and down like crazy, "Ziva sit!" Gibbs said. Ziva sat at her desk, her cell rang, she answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey Ziva!" Abby said. Ziva put it on speaker, "yea Abs?" "McGee and I found a license plate. It was a rental car from down town," she said. "Does Nicole have her cell phone on her?" She asked. "Yeah she should, track it," Ziva said. "One step ahead of you," Abby said.

Nicole was in the back of a van, a bag over her head so she couldn't see and her hands were tied together. "Where am I? Who are you?" She said. "Shalom, Nicole," a voice said. "What do you want from me?" She said roughly, "let me go now and you won't get your ass kicked." The people laughed, Nicole was pulling the bag off her head. "Drug her!" Someone said, suddenly a needle stuck her in the arm roughly and she went to sleep.

"She's on the move," Abby said, "Abby one moment, my father is calling," Ziva said then clicked the phone so Abby was on hold and her father began speaking. "Shalom, Ziva," he said. "Sorry about earlier, someone else was calling me, I was going to tell you I'm leaving early. That's why I asked you when you would be home early this morning," he said. "Oh… Shalom father see you next Birthday I guess," Ziva said.

"Shalom daughter, I'm about to get on the plane home." He said then hung up, Ziva clicked the phone and said "Abby you still there?" "Yeah, we tracked Nicole and she's at the airport," McGee said. Ziva dropped the phone on her desk with a thud. "Abba!" She said with anger. Isaac looked at his mother, "grandfather?" "Your father took Nicole?" Tony said. Ziva said, "yes…. He was always talking about how she needed to come with him for while…." Ziva grabbed her gun and put it in her holster. "Then why didn't he take Isaac too?" Gibbs asked. "I'm not sure…."

On the plane

"Get the bag off of her," Eli said. The men did as they were told. Nicole looked around she was sitting up, her eyes barely up. "What did you do to her?" Eli almost shouted, "we put her to sleep," a man said. "Grandfather," Nicole said sleepily, "where am I?" "Your coming with me back home," he said, "I was home," she replied. "No to my home, to come train to work for Mussad," he said. "What? Why not Isaac?" She said. "It's to late for him," Eli said. "I'm want to go to D.C," she said.

Back at NCIS navy yard

"No Ziva, when you get there, they'll already be in the air," Gibbs said. "Gibbs I have to go…" Ziva said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

The next couple of days, Nicole had been training her butt off.

"No I don't care anymore! I want to go back to D.C now! I'll walk or swim home! You're an ass!" She said.

Mathew grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the same room where he dunked her in the water. "Your being a little brat, your not doing anything your suppose to be doing! You need to learn respect." "Well in my eyes you earn respect and you haven't earned it!" She shouted.

He tied her hands with a rope so she couldn't move, he walked to the other end of the room, "looks like I'm going to have to break you!" He grabbed a whip, he whipped her once, "nine more!" after the nine, she had tears in you eyes. He untied her, she kicked him where you should never kick a man.

He fell to his knees, "that's what you get!" She said to him. He got up and grabbed her throwing her into a chair, this has been the first time she'd been tied to a chair. Yesterday she got 20 lashes and was tied to the chair and beat the whole night. He tied her feet to it too, he slapped her in the face, "your strong for a girl your age. So that's why your in training."

He got a bucket of coals and a hot rod, he put the rod in there until it got hot. When it did he burned her on the upper thigh. She knew she shouldn't struggle, it would burn more but it was so hard not too, tears started running down her face. It was just an inch burn but it hurt like hell. He threw it across the room.

At NCIS

Every member of the team talked to Vance even Gibbs. But he wouldn't let them go get Nicole.

Ziva was getting sick of it, she was pissed and wanted her child back. She marched up there and ran into his office, "Vance I don't care anymore, fire me or whatever, I'm going to go get my child!" She stated roughly.

He moved his toothpick around his mouth, "okay. Your free to go." He said.

Which shock Ziva, she thought he would shout or something. She tilted her head to the side before she could speak, he stated, "you come back with a job." She smiled at him and nodded, she walked out of his room with a weak smile. Tony asked, "well?"

"I can leave to go get her," she said. "Your coming back with a job?" He asked. "Yep," she said. Vance looked down at them, "go get her you all!" He called, They looked up at him with a smile on their faces.

Back with Nicole

A few hours have past, tears and blood too. While he was abusing her, the NCIS was packing so they could come save her like they did with Ziva. Her attitude was sure broke now but he kept beating her.

"Where's your home?" He asked, "here," she answered. He left the room, he came back in 12 hours, which now NCIS was on the plane.

She hasn't ate in 29 hours and going, she was weak and hungry. This whole thing was like a flash back with Ziva. He came back in and started yelling, he grabbed the whip and started lashing at her arms. Nicole didn't say anything, just tears were falling down her face.

Ziva kept tapping her finger on the arm rest on the plane, Tony grabbed her hand, "it's going to be okay," he said.

"How do you know?" She asked, "cause Gibbs is never wrong," he said. "Rule 51," she stated to him. "It's going to be okay," he repeated.

With Nicole

"Kill me!" She screamed. It had to be beating her bad for her to beg him to kill her. "End it!" She screamed.

He stopped and held a gun to her head and asked, "this is what you want?"  
She sobbed and nodded, he put the gun at his hip. He put a sock in her mouth, and started beating her again.

The plane landed and the team got off the air plane. "Where now Ziva?" Gibbs asked, since he didn't know this place. She said, "let's get a car and the place is only 35 miles to the east," she stated. "Okay, that should take 30 minutes," Tony said, Ziva looked at him, "I meant 15 minutes," she smiled at him.

Matthew didn't know what was coming to him. Nicole was still tied to the chair, sitting there taking the abuse. Her body was trying to go numb, her lips were busted from being slapped so many times. All of a sudden the door was kicked down and Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs were there holding their guns. Matthew was reaching for his gun but before he could grab it Ziva shot it in the shoulder. McGee ran over to him and took his gun away from him. A few men came running in and Gibbs held his badge up and said, "NCIS USA agents!" He placed his finger on the trigger and aimed for them, they backed off. Ziva and Tony ran over to Nicole her head was down and she looked around, "mom, dad?" She said in a dry, hoarse voice.

"Yes it's us," Ziva said. Tony cut the rope from her feet while Ziva did the rope from her wrists. She did the best to her hug her parents but she was very weak. Nicole looked at her mother, "I understand why you don't like talking about it." those words made Ziva's eyes water, now her daughter had been through what she had been through. That was one of Ziva's biggest fear, she wanted to be a good parent. Tony picked his daughter up and they all started to walk back to the airport.

"Where's grandfather?" Ziva asked, "he left for something, he won't be back for another 24 hours," she stated. McGee said, "ninja mom to the rescue." Gibbs gave him a death glare. When they got back on the plane, they started to have Nicole drink.

"When is the last time you ate or drank?" Gibbs asked. "Around 48 hours ago," Nicole answered. All they had was peanuts, "here eat this." "No I'm not hungry," she said. "You need to eat," Ziva said. She started to eat and after a few peanuts, she grabbed a bag and puked. They handed the puke bag to McGee to threw it away. "Sorry," she said. "For what?" Tony asked. "Puking and being this way," she said. Gibbs said, "no! Don't say that, your fine, your a strong girl. Most girls this age would have died. Don't say sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

When they landed they took her straight to the ER.

24 hours later

It was a Monday, they all were at the NCIS bullpen. Kate ran up and hugged her, she flinched at the hug though Kate didn't see it, ID, her brother that was his nickname gave her a hug and everyone else hugged her but Jake. "Oh that school is going to heck, your old boyfriend is dating someone else now," Kate said, she was always the one talking cause she was like her mother.

Abby, though Kate wasn't goth, Jake was more goth. He dressed in baggy pants and chains and dark clothing. "We're going to leave for a case if you need me just call," Ziva told Nicole, she nodded. "Come on we're going to be late for school," Kate said. So the kids got into their own cars and they were on the way to school.

"Why didn't Jake give me hug?" Nicole asked, Kate. "I don't know... OH you still like him!" She chimed happily. "No... I was just wondering," she lied. "Well okay, guess what?" She said, "what you found your brain?" Nicole joked. "No! Frank and I are dating!" Kate beamed, "does Gibbs know?" Nicole said, Kate said, "no.."

Later at lunch

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, "McGee I want you to get the ID from the camera, Dinozzo I want you get a back ground check," Gibbs order before heading out for lunch. Ziva picked up her cellphone and looked at her husband, "Ziva, Nicole is okay..."

"How do you know, she went through the same thing I did," Ziva replied, "she won't talk about it!" She added. "Give her time, that's what I had to do for you," he smiled. McGee popped in and said, "the name is James Ford, petty officer Ford." Tony started the background check.

At the school

Josh and his new girl stood next to Kate and Nicole, Kate pointed at them. "Shalom, Josh," Nicole said roughly. "Oh hey!" He said sounding shocked. The girl whispered loudly, "it's that the assassin's daughter thats going to bomb the school?" Kate's eyes widen and whispered to Nicole, "aren't you going to kick her butt?" "No," Nicole spoke, "what? why? You change since you got back!" Kate said.

"No duh she change, she's been to the dark side," the girl said. "NO she hasn't," Kate shouted, "oh your in on it too, Bitch." The girl spat. Nicole dropped her tray of food which hit Josh's feet and Nicole pushed Josh out of the way and punched the girl square in the nose, the girl hit back and her nose started bleeding, "bitch! You are just like your killer mother!"

Nicole picked her up and threw in to the wall and kicked her in the belly and punched her again. "She's going to kill me!" The girl screamed. Nicole stood over her and Kate ran up to her and said, "don't Nicole!"

In the bullpen

Ziva was talking to a wintess on the phone and her cellphone started to buzz, she pointed to McGee to take the phone and he nodded to her. she pushed line 3. She answered her cellphone, "Ziva Dinozzo?" The person on the line said. "Yes," she replied, "it's your daughter-"

"Is she okay?" Ziva cut the person off, "yes but you have to come get her, she got into a fight." Ziva finished talking and hung up, she grabbed her car keys. Tony said, "where are you going?" "Pick up your daughter, she got into a fight," she answered him. "Oh no she's yours," he replied. "whatever,'' she said and started walking away, he stopped and turned her around and said, "no good bye kiss?" Ziva gave him a peck on the cheek, "that's wasn't a kiss!"

"You get one later," she called back then walked in the elevator. "I'll hold you too it," he muttered. "TONY! I don't want to know,'' McGee said. "Oh McGee it gives you something to write about. Tommy and Liza, face to face lips inches away then the fire-" Tony said then Mcgee cut him off, "stop!"

At school

Josh said, "sorry Nicole but I was told so many things, that you were dead, you were never coming back!" "Shut up! I don't care, date that slut!" She replied. The girl looked at her, one of her teeth was knocked out and her nose had stopped bleeding. Ziva walked in and looked at her daughter, "shalom emma," Nicole said looking down.

Ziva got her out of school and was on the way back to NCIS navy yard. "You can tell me anything," Ziva said. "I'm fine," Nicole said. "No don't say that! Your so much like me!" Ziva stated. "isn't that what you want?" Nicole shouted.

"NO I want you to be you... I was the same way, I bottled it up and blew up one day... The only person that could get to me when I shut down was your father!" Ziva stated. "No one cares mom!" Nicole said. "Yes they do, you should have seen it here, Kate was not the hyper thing she is now. Your brother didn't flirt with the girls and Jake didn't talk to anyone!" Ziva said. They got out of the car and hurried back into the bullpen.

Later that day

They didn't finish the case, the killer was still running from them. Abby and Kate walked in and said, "can Nicole come over for a girls night?" Ziva nodded taking her husbands advice by giving her time.

So Jake, McGee, Kate, Abby and Nicole were at the McGee's house.

Ziva and Tony went home, Isaac was at Gibbs house. Tony was watching tv in bed while Ziva was reading a book in bed. "What are we doing? This is what old couples do!" he stated. "Well we are older then we were," she replied. He took her book away from her and said, "where is my kiss?" He asked. Then pulled her in his arm and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ziva looked at him and smiled, ''oh you..." "What your my wife and we're home alone," Tony smirked.

(Reviews for a update please and thank you!)


	16. Chapter 16

"Not tonight, Tony," Ziva told him. He raised a eye brow, "who's the head of this house?"

Ziva crossed her arms, "okay your are," he said. She smiled at him. She turned around to walk away then Tony ran up to her and pick her up, carrying her to the bed room. "Tony put me down you…" "Okay," he said then threw her on the bed. Ziva grabbed her gun from under her pillow, "don't make me."

"You won't you love me to much," he said.

"Who said anything about killing you," she stated.

He crawled on the bed and smirked. He kissed her check then took the gun away from her and laid it on the floor. "Give that back!" She said.

"Uh no," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mean while

"I punched her, then did a round house kick," Nicole said to Abby. "You did not do a roundhouse kick," Kate said. "Sounds like a fishing story in there," McGee called from the kitchen. Abby started laughing, then finished painting Nicole's toes nails black.

"Mom where's the pink?" Kate asked.

"In the bathroom," she replied to her daughter. "Thanks for inviting me over," Nicole said.

"No problem you need a break," Abby smiled.

McGee called for the kitchen, "who's collar is this?"

"Spikes or chains?" Abby called back.

"Spikes," he said. "That's Jake's," Abby said. "So Jake got more gothic since I left…" "Yea," she said.

"Yea that stupid head drop his collars and I stepped on it. Two weeks ago," Kate walked in holding the pink for her finger nails.

"So who was work when I was gone," Nicole asked.

"Good, slow, well there was this kidnapper and Ziva beat the living shit out of him. It was so funny," Abby grinned.

Kate asked, "so how was it half across the world?"

"Like crap," Nicole replied, looking down at her black toe nails.

Abby laid a hand on her shoulder, "you know we won't judge you if you want to talk about it."

She said, "I hated it.. That's all."

Abby scoffed, "your just like your mother. It took Tony months to get her to talk after she was caught and taken away."

"Yep," Kate agreed.

"You won't there," Nicole told Kate.

"So I know about it," she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's play truth or dare," Kate smiled.

"One of my favorites," Nicole grinned.

"Okay Mom truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Abby said.

"So who asked who on your first date with dad?" Kate asked.

"Well odd story, he was to chicken to ask and I was waiting for him too. So one day we asked at the same time," Abby explained. "Nicole truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nicole smirked.

"I dare you to lick your own foot," Abby smiled.

Nicole grabbed her foot and quickly licked it and made a face.

"Kate truth or dare?''

"Truth," she said.

"Are you dating Franks?" Nicole asked.

Kate looked at her then her mom, "yes," she said quickly.

They played the game for while.

(Yes it was a short fun chapter.

Review please.

I need some ideas for a new chapter please pm or review me for ideas!)


End file.
